Sometimes
by Zarayna
Summary: Nidhiki tries to force his anger down after the Dark Hunters kill one of his close friends. Can he hold on to the virtues and the Code he strives to stand by? Or will Lariska win him over to the side of evil.


**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings (Metru Nui) in this story belongs to the Lego Group. The song, Sometimes, is property of Skillet.

_**Going Under Part Two: Sometimes**_

If you looked at Nidhiki's face, you would see eyes full of anger, sadness, and loss. His expression was copied by the other members of the Toa Mangia as they watched the body of Naho, the Toa Mangia of water being carried into the chamber in which they stood. Slowly, the four Toa of ice lowered her body onto the floor and stepped back.

_Sometimes when I lie  
I know you're on to me  
Sometimes I don't mind  
How hateful that I can be_

Then—In an ancient funeral rite of Toa—Lhikan tore his mask and kneeling, placed it on the floor next to him. The rest of the Toa followed his example. Tears streamed down Nidhiki's face as he fought with the anger and hate that was building up inside of him, anger at the Hunters, at everything that had caused this to happen. His anger was checked however when he heard the voice of a friend of his, a friend of his from long before he had joined the Mangia. Before he was a Toa even.  
_  
Sometimes I don't try  
To make you happy  
I don't know why I do the things I do to you but..._

Long ago when Nidhiki was a Matoran dwelling on the Tren Krom peninsula, there had been a Toa dwelling there. He had told the eager Le-Matoran all he knew. One of the many things he had said to Nidhiki was this. _Remember. Anger leads to hate. And hate is the path to being one of those who are dubbed 'Piraka'._ It had been the last thing he ever had said to Nidhiki. The next day he hadn't been quite sneaky enough and was discovered by Makuta Gorast. The scene hadn't been pretty.  
_  
Sometimes I don't wanna be better  
Sometimes I can't be put back together  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe  
There's someone else who could be  
Just as messed up as me  
_  
Slowly, and with great effort, he forced his emotions down. His gloomy thoughts were broken by Lhikan standing up and, with outstretched arms, began a wailing, keening song. Mourning the loss of a comrade and friend. Nidhiki - as the deputy leader - joined in next. Then the rest of the Toa joined in. Slowly the song died out. Then all the Toa raised their arms, combining their power. Slowly, a prism of crystal formed over their fallen comrade, entombing her body inside a coffin of impenetrable crystal.  
_  
Sometimes don't deny  
That everything is wrong  
Sometimes rather die  
Than to admit it's my fault  
_  
A few hours later, Nidhiki was slipping through the streets of Ta Metru. His anger had gotten the better of him, and he had gone out on a stealth-kill mission to blow off some steam. Blowing off some steam for him involved taking multiple Dark Hunters and killing them. That is what he had been doing for the last hour. He recoiled in disgust as a Chute Spider scuttled out of the shadows in front of him. He had always hated Chute Spiders. Or any spiders to be exact. He had a loathing for insect like things whatsoever.  
_  
Sometimes when you cry  
I just don't care at all  
I don't know why I do the things I do to you but...  
_  
He heard a faint clank of metal as he slipped from the cover of one building to the cover of the next. And other Toa would have dismissed it as nothing. It's also usually the last thing they hear. He thought grimly. So instead of continuing onwards, he hid deep in the shadows and activated his Volitak. It was that move that probably saved his life. He heard another rustle, and a dagger embedded itself a few feet behind him. Right where he had been standing a moment ago.  
_  
Sometimes I don't wanna be better  
Sometimes I can't be put back together  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe  
There's someone else who could be  
Just as messed up as me  
_  
He watched as a Shadow across the street from him detached itself from a building and glided towards him. Lariska. There was no other Dark hunter so skilled an assassin. He could make out her features as she came closer. A cruel smile played across her face as she called out

"Come out Nidhiki. I know you're in there. You can't hide from me. I can smell your fear." Nidhiki gulped silently. Any other Dark Hunter, he knew he could take on. But Lariska? Doubtful. All the same he had to try. He unlimbered his scythe and leaped out straight at the slightly surprised Lariska.  
_  
I want someone to hurt  
Like the way I hurt  
It's sick but it makes me feel better  
_  
She didn't stay surprised for long though. As he swung his scythe at her, she swiftly dropped her daggers and leaping aside as she did this—to avoid getting sliced in two—and grabbed the handle of the scythe and tore it out of Nidhiki's grasp, sending him stumbling forwards as she did so. Tossing the scythe away she leaped on him. A moment later the fight had ended, with Lariska on top of Nidhiki holding a dagger to his throat.

_Sometimes I can't hide  
The demons that I face  
Sometimes don't deny  
I'm sometimes sinner sometimes saint  
_  
"I could kill you now, Toa." She spat. "But I'll give you a chance. If you help me organize a trap for Lhikan and the rest of those brainless oafs, I'll let you life." Nidhiki thought for a moment. _What did those fools ever do for me? The Toa will be dead, the Matoran would never know what happened._ He realized. And then. In that second, he made the choice that would determine so much of his life.

"I'll do it.. Only one thing I want. I want. Metra Nui. I want command of it when the Toa and Dume are dead. It's my final offer. Take it or leave it." He said, hoping he hadn't asked for to much. Fortunately for him, Lariska had expected that. Smiling she stood up.

"It's a deal. Here's what I need you to do." She said, and the being whose had once been a Toa nodded in reply.

_Sometimes I don't wanna be better  
Sometimes I can't be put back together  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe  
There's someone else who could be  
Just as messed up as me_


End file.
